bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Tune Monkey
The Tune Monkey is a special kind of tower, that acts uniquely depending on the background music. At its base, it fires music notes from an electric guitar in its hands. Stats listed below. He is only really interested in putting on a show, rather than popping bloons anyway, but still gets the job done. This essentially makes him a rockstar monkey, but whatever. I could do a whole nother conception for that, with all the possible upgrades. In fact, I will. Health: 15. Layer Damage: 1. Attack Speed: Fires in sync with notes in the background music. This makes it better on some maps then others, obviously the ones with faster soundtracks. Pierce: 2. Range: 0/0 Dart Monkey. Cost: $350 Special: One of my few conceptions to have two abilities. Upgrades Path 1 ''Bigger Amps: "Increased volume allows music to travel noticeably further,". Effect: Increases range by 25%. Cost: 100$. Musical Shock: "Amplifiers may overcharge occasionally, and release an expansive sonic wave,". Effect: The two amplifiers (gained as only appearance after the first upgrade) now act as towers, but do not have upgrades, and cannot have priorities switched, which are set to Close. They each release a short spreading sonic wave every 3 seconds that also has a 10% chance to slow bloons to 2/3 speed for 1.1 seconds. Cost: 550$. Manageable Feedback: "Well, the Tune Monkey isn't that great at managing sound feedback, so we installed this upgrade to project the screeching waves at bloons,". Effect: Every 4 seconds, the amplifier waves fire in an AoE tremor that effects his entire range, popping 2 layers. Cost: 800$. Sonic Boom: "Because average, horrendous, feedback wasn't enough,". Ability! Sonic Boom: A slowly loudening high-pitch noises grows in volume for 3 seconds, until steam begins to rise from his amplifiers, and a huge screeching sound plays. This sends all bloons within his range to the earliest point in the track TRIPLE his range. So if you use Sonic Boom near the end on the Patch map, it could potentially send bloons all the way back to the first curve! It, all also pops 3 layers, and permanently slows down effected bloons, and their children, by 50%. Cost: 1750$. (Lines it up as the cheapest ability in the game, if I remember correctly). Ability Cooldown: 50 seconds. Path 2 Bounce Note: "Those magical music notes of his now sometimes bounce off the beat, not only popping bloons faster, but ruining the flow of his song!". Effect: Has a 40% chance to fire a note off beat with the music every second. This now almost guarantees a bloon pop even off of sync, making him almost effective on Monkey Lane, and maps that use that song. :P Cost: 180$. Double Riff: "Well. They've done it. The only thing that could make him sound worse: Make him play the same thing over and over again,". Effect: Every fifth shot fires two streams of three notes, that have double pierce. They fire outward like a Ninja with Double Shot, but not Seeking Shurikens, where they slowly move away from each other the further they travel. Cost: 650$. Chord Blast: "These are just cheap excuses to give him more attacks, isn't it?". Effect: Every time a Double Riff is played, they will split into 4 notes that travel slightly further and pop more bloons for EACH (remember there's six) notes. That already gives him 30 projectiles every 5th shot! Cost: 3300$. (Remember what I said about the projectile amount!) Equipment Tweaking:'' "With a bit of adjusting, we can change the speed of music he plays to. However, they are really his decision, and whether or not they help the battle or not is not my choice,". Ability! Change of Plans: Switches the speed of the song. It will range anywhere from becoming 50% slower to 50% faster. The song speed is selected randomly, however it will switch back 20 seconds later. This is really a gamble ability, as it will either increase or decrease his popping power, and its really good if it works, but crippling if it fails. Cost: 2750$. (BTW, this upgrade is entirely useless otherwise, meaning if you don't buy, you just lose the gamble and nothing else. This does stack however, seeing as all Tune Monkeys play in sync as one, in that case. If used multiple times, you could essentially just keep trying until you're happy with the results) Appearance 0/0: A Dart Monkey holding an electric guitar. He has two small speakers behind him that do nothing until the second Path 1 upgrade. 1/0: The speakers grow into full-on amplifiers that stand tall over the Tune Monkey. They are connected to a small generator port behind them, as to have an excuse for them working. 2/0: The Amplifiers now bounce and vibrate violently. They kind of receive a bit of recoil when firing, but then return to a solid standing position when their attack cooldown begins. 3/0: A third amplifier is set up behind the Tune Monkey, however this one does not attack like the others, but releases the feedback shockwave. 4/0: His electric guitar turns from red to blue. That's it. During the ability, the three amps begin rapidly rotating, bouncing, vibrating, and steaming as the high-pitch noise mentioned under the upgrade, increases in volume. Then they abruptly stop as a screech begins tearing outwards, pushing all bloons back. 0/1: Gets a pair of sunglasses... because he's a rebel and doesn't play in tune. 0/2: Guitar gets a second pair of strings. 0/3: Guitar becomes double-sided. Because that helps... you know, when trying to sound good... 0/4: Guitar turns from red to green. Both sides. In case you couldn't tell, I'm already out of descriptive appearance changes. I'm too busy thinking about the Rockstar Monkey I mentioned at the top... During the ability, he walks over (as mentioned on the Dreadnought Monkey page, BTD 6 will use a whole 3D aspect, while still maintaining a birdseye view. It's just, way more realistic than the 2.5D we have on BTD5), to a disc player nearby. The music fades, followed by a record scratch. Then the changed speed version begins to play until it returns to the normal version. There is no special animation or sound effect for this, however. Category:Monkey Towers Category:Towers